bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Wendy Beauchamp
Wendy is Joanna Beauchamp's mischievous sister in Witches of East End, who comes to warn her about an impending danger that threatens the whole Beauchamp family. Her return has forced Joanna to reveal to her daughters that they are in fact powerful and immortal Witches. She is described as a beautiful and funny witch who takes the form of a cat - including the nine lives part. Physical appearance Wendy Beauchamp is a Witch who appears to be in her late thirties to early forties, with long dark hair and shining electric blue eyes. Her clothing style often reflects her nature as a cat-shapeshifter, with black leather and sexy feline clothes. She also wears a green pendant around her neck which later became red when she arrived on her last life. Biography Banished from Asgard Wendy used to live in Asgard - a mystical dimension - with her older sister Joanna, her sister's husband Victor, and her three nephews and nieces (Ingrid, Frederick and Freya). But when Joanna and Wendy's corrupt father came to power, a war erupted in which Wendy and her family took the side opposed to King Nikolaus - except for Frederick. Seemingly overpowered, the opponents to the mad King decided to run away and to cross the Portal leading to Earth. When they crossed the Portal however, Wendy and her family waited for Frederick to join them, but he instead betrayed them and threw the Serpens Clavem they had managed to steal back to the King, who appeared and cursed all of the traitors before going back into Asgard. But, before he could step into the Portal, Wendy sliced his arm and took the Serpent Key to seal the Portal for good.Season 2, The Old Man and the Key. Even though Wendy had used the key to seal the Portal, she somehow trusted Joanna to destroy it. But it was later revealed that Joanna had kept it as it was the only link she had with her son Frederick...Season 1, Snake Eyes. Centuries passed on Earth After Wendy was banished by King Nikolaus along with her sister Joanna, her nieces: Ingrid and Freya and many other witches and warlocks, very little was known about her up till 1906 where she was suspicious about her niece's lover Archibald. Later, she accidentally ended the life of her niece Ingrid in an attempt to prevent her from running off with Archibald Browning. Joanna was furious with Wendy and said that she never wanted to see her again. After the sisters' separation Wendy is known to have fallen from a trapeze5, died of syphilis, got eaten by a crocodile in New Orleans4 and got hit by a car in East Haven6. She was also known to have married twice and divorced both her husbands. It is also said that she opened up a voodoo shop in one of her lives. In Baltimore, 1848, she was also the victim of a spirit called Ambrose Bancroft who possessed Freya and magically snapped Wendy's neck when she tried to stop him.7 It is said that she and Joanna also had some brief contact before the year 1970, but, afterwards there was no contact between them till she arrived at her doorstep decades later. Return in her sister's life Frederick's return A week after the Portal opened, Joanna, Ingrid and Wendy still had troubles remembering what happened in the catacumbs of Fair Haven, but they somehow felt thatsomeone had gone through. So, every nigh Wendy searched the forest around the house in her cat form to find this intruder. Meanwhile, she helped Victor treat Joanna's Argentium poisoning and looking for a book to help Joanna, Wendy met Tommy, an EMT. She met him later again when Ingrid had an accident at the Bent Elbow. Back to the house, Wendy was trying to convince her sister that they would manage to save her when Frederick, Joanna's long lost son, knocked at the door and claimed he had escaped from Asgard. But Wendy didn't trust him right away, since he had already betrayed them once.Season 2, A Moveable Beast. Personality Wendy Beauchamp is Joanna's mischievous, beautiful, carefree and wryly humorous sister whoakes pride in her ability to shift between human and cat form, which often puts her in troublesome predicaments. Both cursed and blessed with nine lives, she comes back into Joanna’s life after 100 years to inform her that an evil and dark force is after their family, causing Joanna to twist the fate she had planned for her daughters and reveal their family’s supernatural powers to Freya and Ingrid. Powers and abilities Wendy Beauchamp is a very powerful and talented witch capable of great feats of magic.She is also immortal after she fled the realm of Asgard and was cursed by her fater,king Nikolaus.She has been shown capable of standing up to her sister Joanna,who is said to be one of the most powerful witches known.She possesses great powers and skill and is aware of many forms of magic.Her knowledge of witchcraft and the vast array of powers she possesses make her a dangerous enemy.She seems quite talented at healing as she was able to heal her sister and Ingrid,who was suffering the after effects of a powerful spell,which she wasn't ready to cast yet.She is also one of the necessary ingredients to kill the King.Wendy is "Pontus" meaning bridge in latin. Although she does not have the same amount of power her sister Joanna has, she often makes it up to this with her instincts which allow her to quickly solve problems and feel when there is danger.After being possessed by the Serpent's Clavem her physical and magical powers were augmented.Her spell work is also very impressive.Wendy is patient and very intuitive and is wiiling to see her goals through. Basic powers *'Spellcasting': Wendy has the basic ability to cast spells, like other witches. *'Potion brewing': Wendy is able to make potions as well and is quite gifted at it, though not as much as her niece Freya. *'Telekinesis': So far,Wendy has shown a great mastery over telekinesis.Her powers seemed to be extremely accurate and very advanced.She was once shown teaching the Beauchamp girls about their powers.She appeared capable of skipping a rock across the lake and freezing it mid-air.Once she hurled multiple sharp objects towards her sister.She stirred the straw of her drink.She was also able to remove a dress Freya was wearing away from her without affecting Freya physically. *'Elemental manipulation' **Pyrokinesis: Wendy has shown the ability of pyrokinesis by being able to set some firewood on fire. **Hydrokinesis:Wendy showed some talent in the area as she was helping Joanna water her garden with a small incantation in latin "Aspergo",meaning to splash. **Cryokinesis: Wendy was able to transform water into snow. **Atmokinesis: Wendy mentioned witches have the ability limited control over the weather and shows this by summoning thunder and lightning on a clear, sunny day. Personal powers *'Immortality': Like the other members of her family, Wendy is immortal. However, after she was cursed by her own father, King Nikolaus, her immortality transformed into nine lives that will act as a countdown before her death. Though she cannot die of old age, she can be killed, and once her nine lives are used, she will die forever. *'Shapeshifting': One of Wendy's notable characteristics is her ability to transform herself into a black cat. Despite this ability, she is not referred to as a 'shapeshifter'. **'Enhanced Hearing': Since Wendy can shift into a cat , her senses are heightened like her hearing. She mentions this when she tells she heard Joanna having sex with Victor. *'Aura reading': Wendy is capable of reading auras. For example, she was able to detect Freya's confliction with Killian and Dash. She also mentioned she has a particular affinity for "reading" other witches.As mentioned in Pilot.Wendy is extremely talented in this area of magic. *'Divination:' Wendy is a very gifted at reading the tarot to foresee events of the future. **'Precognitive dreaming': It is noted Wendy sometimes have prophetic visions of the future in her dreams like when she had a dream about the shifter.As mentioned in Pilot. Wendy's lives So far, Wendy is known to have used up all of her nine lives, but only six of her deaths are known. She fell from a trapezeAs mentioned in A Moveable Beast., died of syphilis, got eaten by a crocodile in New OrleansAs mentioned in Pilot. and got hit by a car in East HavenSeason 1, Pilot. In Baltimore, 1848, she was also the victim of a spirit called Ambrose Bancroft who possessed Freya and magically snapped Wendy's neck when she tried to stop him.Season 2, Poe Way Out. She also used up another life when a reanimated version of Ingrid (reanimated by Athena Browning) sought revenge on her because Wendy had ended her life in 1906.Season 1, Unburied. Two of her deaths remain unknown as of today. When Wendy was on her last life, her necklace turned red, instead of its usual green color, and when she gave up her last life to resurrect Tommy, it turned black.Season 2, For Whom the Spell Tolls. Wendy was also on the verge of losing a life twice: first in Paris, when she got shot because of her husband Ronan, and another time when she was stabbed by the Shifter. On both occasions she was saved - Ronan healed her in Paris and Ingrid resurrected her the second time. Relationships |-|Relatives= Relatives *Joanna: Older Sister, Formally estranged siblings/relationship repaired, Best Friends. *Ingrid: Oldest Niece, Growing closer, She is mentoring Ingrid on how to perform magic and even write spells. *Freya: Youngest Niece, Growing closer, She is mentoring Freya on how to perform magic and teaches her how to read visions, She gives Freya advice on her love life. *Frederick: Nephew, She doesn't trust him after he betrayed her sister and her by siding with their father who is also their enemy. |-|Romances= Romances *Leo Wingate: Leo is a butterfly collector who was infatuated with Wendy, one night stand. *Tommy Cole: An EMT and they both got on the wrong foot with each other, attracted to each other (even if they both won't admit it). |-|Enemies= Enemies *Penelope Gardiner: Freya's almost mother-in-law. *Archibald Browning and the 1906 Ingrid Beauchamp: Wendy was responsible in killing them both, 1906 Ingrid killed her for revenge. Quotes ---- ---- Miscellaneous Appearances Gallery S1E1-Wendy01.jpg S1E1-Wendy05.jpg S1E1-Wendy07.jpg S1E1-Wendy08.jpg S1E2-Wendy01.jpg S1E2-Wendy02.jpg S1E2-Wendy06.jpg S1E2-Wendy08.jpg S1E3-Wendy01.jpg S1E3-Wendy05.jpg S1E3-Wendy06.jpg S1E3-Wendy08.jpg Notes *As Joanna's sister, it was first thought that she was the book counterpart to Helda. However, she presented very different characteristics; being funny and joyful, compared to Helda's strictness. **It was later discovered that Joanna and Wendy had another sister, The Gatherer, who is truly Helda's equivalent in the TV series. This sister's name is Helena, which sounds close to Helda. *Weny has been killed once by each of her niece. In 1848, she had her neck snapeed by a possessed Freya, and once in 2013, when a reanimated 1906 Ingrid came for vengeance and burnt her heart. *Wendy is known as "Naughty Naked Wendy" for the cast, according to the way they nicknamed the character. *Funnily, Mädchen Amick is herself allergic to cats. References Category:Characters (TV) Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Witches Category:Beauchamp family members Category:Asgard residents Category:Banished from Asgard Category:Baltimore residents Category:East Haven residents Category:New Orleans residents Category:Dead